Back to Me
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is my take on fixing Mark/Lexie in season 7x03.


**This is me fixing Slexie from 7x03. I hope you all like it and I will try and do more one-shots on Slexie. lol Please let me know what you all think.**

Lexie couldn't believe what she had just seen. Mark had moved on from her and she couldn't really blame him. She had after all, asked ask him to leave her alone but God, he had been starring at her all day and now he was in bed with Amelia Shepherd. She should have known better then to go to him. She should have known better then to put herself out there for him. But no, she had to go listen to April of all people and now look where that got her. She was sitting in Meredith's house with a drink in her hand and all she can see was Mark and Amelia kissing and by now they are probably naked in his bed. She was so mad and upset with herself that she squeezed the glass too hard and it broke in her hand."Ow. Damn it!" Lexie said as she looked at her hand and saw all the blood that was seeping out of her hand."Oh my god! Lexie, what happened?" Meredith asked at the door to the house with April right behind her."What happened is I listened to April about Mark,. only you know what? Mark isn't in love with me as right now he is in bed with Derek's sister Amelia. Oh, excuse me, Amy" Lexie yelled as just sat there watching the blood coming out of her walks over to Lexie and gently pulled her up from the couch. "Come on we have to get you to the hospital."Lexie didn't fight her and just let her lead her out the door and into the car. Lexie was so lost in her own head she doesn't realize they are at the hospital. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she looked up. "Oh my god! What he can't be by himself, she has to be at this hospital too?" Lexie said, mad because not only was Mark coming over to them but so was Amelia. When Mark got over to them he went to take her hand in his but she pulled it back from him. "Don't touch me." Lexie said in a near quiet voice."Lex, come on you hand is bleeding, let me look at it. You know I am the best Plastics guy around." Mark said, trying to get Lexie to smile and let him look at her hand."No! I don't want you anywhere around me. I really don't want your little bed mate around me either." Lexie told him and when Mark heard that he got a shocked look on his anything else could be said, Jackson come over to them. "Here Lex, let me look at your hand." He said knowing how close she was to breaking down. Lexie nods her head and lets him lead her was still so shocked that he didn't even try and fight Jackson over Lexie. Callie was so surprised by what she had just seen that she took Mark by the arm and into the nearest on-call room to talk. Amelia just stood there shocked at how Lexie had just talked to Mark."What the hell is her problem? Doesn't she know she can't talk to Attendings that way?" Amelia said."Oh just shut up Amelia. That is my sister you are talking about and she is hurting and has been though a lot this year. You don't live here and you don't know her, so I don't want to hear you talk about my family like that, understood? Oh and before you go and tell Derek how I just talked to you, you might want to also make sure you tell him how you just sex with his best friend and pray that he doesn't lose his best friend since they have worked hard to get their friendship back." Meredith told her as she walked away to go find Lexie and Jackson and see how Lexie was doing. Mark was standing in the On-Call room with Callie just staring into nothing and tried hard not to cry. "She knows but how could she know?" Mark said more to himself."Maybe it is because she showed up at your place." Callie suggested."What? No, why would she? She told me to leave her alone." Mark said."Because I saw her leave your place as Arizona and I got home." Callie told him."Oh my god! What was she doing there?" Mark asked"That is something you will have to ask her about but I would do it without Amelia being there. That is if you want to get anywhere with her." Callie said as she left him in the On-Call room by and Jackson were fixing Lexie's hand when Mark came walking into the room. "Lex, can we talk please?"Lexie looked at him and then nods her head. Mer and Jackson leave and let Mark finishes with Lexie's hand."What were you doing at my place Lex? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Mark said as he fixes her hand, afraid to look at her face for fear of what it might is quiet for a minute just watching him work on her hand and then she looked up at him with tears in her eyes."I wanted to be with you again, Mark. I thought that you might still love me and want me and I know I have been so messed up but I thought we could finally get our chance. That is why I was there. I really wish I hadn't been there though." Lexie tells is shocked but he looks up at her. "I do love you Lex. I thought you didn't want me anymore so I did what I always do and that is reverted to my old ways and slept with the first person I saw. That was Amelia and I know I will have to tell Derek too so I know how much I messed up." Mark tells her and then looks back down at her hand and gets back to fixing just looks at him for a minute then she slowly puts her hand on his face and forces him to look at her. "You weren't the only one who messed up Mark. I wish I could go back to that day you told me you still loved me and had done things so differently. I was scared to let you back in and to tell you the truth I still am."Mark kisses her hand and then gives her a sad look. "We can fix us Lex you just have to let me in and give us a chance. I'm not going to hurt you again Lex. I know that is easier said then done but you have to give me the chance to prove it."Lexie nods her head. "I know I am just so scared. I will try though but Mark you have to keep her away from me. I know she is Derek's sister but I am always going to hate her and I don't want her around me.""I promise baby. I will keep her away from you and I will prove to you that we can work and that I love you and need you so damn much that it hurts to be away from you." Mark tells her as he pulls her hand down to kiss her and then pulls back. "Now what do you say we fix this hand and then get back to my place and you can burn the sheets if you want."Lexie smiles for the first time that night. "That sounds good Mark." Lexie then kisses him one more time and then lets him fix her hand so they could get out of there.


End file.
